iamweaselfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Weasel
Revolutionary Weasel is the 4th episode of the 4th season of I Am Weasel, which aired on December 23, 1998. In this episode, Weasel and I.R. (as senior citizens) tell their grandchildren about their ancestors' involvement in the War of Independence. Summary Weasel and Baboon are (once again) senior citizens, peacefully watching their grandchildren play Cowboys and Indians. Weasel calls their grandsons over to tell a story for them. He then pulls out his family scrapbook and shows them a picture of Weasel's great-great-great grandfather, Jeremiah Weasel, who fought in the Revolutionary War. As the story begins, the King and Queen of England (played by the Red Guy) is counting his money, when his servant informs his master that his royal treasury is down to its last 100th billion shillings. At first, the Red Guy does not know the answer, but his servant suggests that they tax the colonies in America. The Red Guy approves of the idea and orders his servant to leave, so he can resume counting his money. Over in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Jeremiah reads the billposter of the King and Queen's tax movement on all pants and rallies his fellow colonists to dump all the pants overboard from a nearby ship into Boston Harbor. The Red Guy is furious upon hearing the news and orders for the Redcoats to invade America. This leads to the Battle at Fort Ticonderoga, where Jeremiah is keeping a sharp look-out for the Redcoat army. The Redcoats arrive on the scene, and Jeremiah gives Baboon (I.R.'s ancestor) to fire the cannon. However, due to his inability to prepare the cannon, he shoots himself high over the fort and crash-lands at a nearby zoo, causing the Redcoat army to retreat in the process. A colonial zoo worker mistakes Baboon for the perfect red-butt monkey (that he is). Back in England, the Red Guy's servant informs him that they have lost Fort Ticonderoga, to which the Red Guy orders him to have the Redcoats search for another colony and to stop bothering him. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Baboon arrive at Independence Hall to sign the Declaration of Independence. I.R. cuts in front of Jeremiah, stating that he has the right to sign his name on the Declaration. Jeremiah tries reasoning with him, but Benjamin Franklin persuades him that the Declaration of Independence is for everyone to sign with. Unfortunately, it ends in disaster when Baboon destroys the Declaration, causing Thomas Jefferson, John Hancock, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, and the rest of the members to chase after Jeremiah and Baboon. After the two friends hide from the angry mob, Jeremiah reprimands Baboon for destroying the Declaration and orders him to sit in a nearby corner and to not destroy anymore historical artifacts. However, Baboon leans on a scaffold which causes two workers to drop the Liberty Bell to the ground, giving the Bell its signature crack. Once again, one of the workers calls for the mob from Independence Hall to catch Baboon and Jeremiah. During the Winter of 1776, Jeremiah is encouraging his soldiers to keep their spirits up to win the war over at Valley Forge. He notices Baboon building a snowman and orders him to fall back in line. Then, George Washington arrives and informs the troops that the situation is looking bleak now that the Redcoats are advancing toward their camp. Just as all hope is lost, Washington looks at Baboon's red butt and begins laughing, followed by Weasel's army. At last, Jeremiah develops an idea and whispers his plan into Washington's ear, prompting him to agree with Jeremiah. The Redcoat Army now moves in, just as Baboon is pushed out front by Jeremiah. One Redcoat soldier notices Baboon and asks his partner why they don't have a baboon, to which his partner states they don't need to have one. The Redcoats rush in for the attack, just as Washington motions the army and Baboon to bend over and show their strap-on baboon butts (and Baboon's natural behind). The Redcoats are defeated with them falling over and laughing, to which the Revolutionary War ends. Weasel has finished the story, of course, and owes his friend an apology. When Weasel's grandson asks his grandfather what had happened to the King and Queen of England, the pants-less tyrant arrives at their doorstep, now as a pizza delivery boy. Weasel informs the Red Guy that he is one minute late. Upset, the Red Guy tosses the pizza in his own face and blames his ancestors for losing the War, just as Weasel, Baboon, and their grandsons now laugh at their enemy's misery. Cast Weasel Baboon Little Weasel Baboon Jr. The Red Guy Red's Manservant Colonists Thomas Jefferson Benjamin Franklin John Quincy Adams George Washington Category:Episodes Category:Season 4